Make Love, Not War
by MaliJo
Summary: Arendelle has been split into two Kingdoms, the left ruled by ice and the right, by fire. The two rulers: Elsa and Hans have many differences and have never seen eye to eye so when the Kingdoms finally break into battle and both Hans and Elsa are kidnapped, the two are chained to one another and must work together to get back home and make peace. (HELSA) (Fire!Hans/Ice!Elsa).
1. An Introduction To Hot and Cold

**A/N:**** This is quite important so please read:**

**This is an AU where the main events of Frozen never happened. Elsa has ice powers and Hans has fire powers. Arendelle is one city, split halfway into two Kingdoms. Left = Venstre (Kingdom of Ice) and right = ****Høyre** **(Kingdom of fire). Elsa rules the left and Hans the right. Why Arendelle is split and why Hans has powers will be revealed as the story progresses.**  
><strong>I hope this will be an interesting and funny story to read. It's different from all the soppy romance crap I normally write. So anyway, read on, follow fave and leave a review :D <strong>

RATED T: For heavy language, violence and some innuendos/suggestions. (Rating may change later on).  
><span>DISCLAIMER:<span> I DO NOT OWN FROZEN! ALL RIGHTS GO TO DISNEY. (However, I do own the plotline, OCs and I also drew the cover image myself).

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter One<strong>

An Introduction to Hot and Cold

* * *

><p><em><strong>Queen Elsa's study, VenstreArendelle, 10:16am, 19/04/1784. Declaration of war.**_

"Queen Elsa" called a muffled voice from behind the sturdy door of the Queen's main study. Elsa immediately identified the slightly gruff wobble of the voice and wasn't surprised when none other than General Bjorgman (commonly named as Kristoff) emerged into the cold room, a thick black coat and red fluff layering his burly figure. The only one in Venstre who wouldn't wear any ice customized uniform. _That and his stench was what could tell him apart from the other soldiers. _

"General" Elsa greeted him, folding her arms over her chest and leaning sidewards against her desk. "Your majesty" Kristoff replied back, taking a small and polite bow, his face straight and pale. There was a moment of silence as Elsa scanned him up and down.

Elsa circled her fingertip around the desk which was modified with ice features, littering the oak surface. As her finger spiraled around the wood, miniature patterns of frost zigzagged this way and that. She nodded with a half smile before facing Kristoff, General Bjorgman who kept Arendelle's army in order. Well, the left half of Arendelle anyway.

"You summoned me?" Kristoff cut in through the silence, shaking Elsa from her daze who smiled slowly up at him, remembering why he was here in the first place. She paused.

"I'd like to know how my army is getting along" Elsa spoke gently. Kristoff tilted his head sidewards and nodded a little. "Our army is great, stronger than ever. We have fifty-seven men, twenty-three women and at least two new soldiers joining each day" he explained.

"Good…" Elsa whispered, drifting towards her large window that overlooked all of Venstre.

Her eyes scanned the majestical Queendom of her own. Built entirely of ice and snow, brick and wooden houses being the only substances that weren't of her own creation. Yet it was not quite all of hers yet. She sighed in deep envy as she caught sight of the high wall built of thick ice, its back against black volcanic rock. Which of course, was the barrier of Høyre.

Due to an old family ordeal that was subtly manipulated and shaped into something more, the Southern Isles finally decided to retrieve their half of Arendelle that they were supposedly _promised _by Queen Marit and King Jostein, Elsa's great, great grandparents. They took it from right under their noses when they claimed to possess a power just as great and powerful as ice. Fire.

No one knew how one certain Prince came to withhold these powers but he did, and moved in only three years ago, transforming the majestic Kingdom of Arendelle into two broken domains. The Kingdom of fire, Høyre and the Queendom of ice, Venstre. Left was given to the rightful rulers of Arendelle and right became the Southern Isles' lair.

"And the wall?" Elsa chimed quickly, faintly startling the blonde man.

"The wall is being guarded by Corporal Marshmallow. He reports, rather fiercely I may add that your wall of ice is doing fine. No cracks or meltings" Kristoff told her.

"The seniors and children? Are they in safety before we break out war?" Elsa asked, gripping her nails onto the window ledge. "All safe in the Spring outlands" Kristoff said.

"The fjord?"

"Melted and accessible since this morning"

"What about Høyre?"

"They seem to be oblivious though King Hans has been nowhere within our watch, we can only assume he is preparing for battle".

Elsa licked her lips, sighing slightly. "We'll declare war tonight. Please inform Olaf so he can pass on the message. If I'm not a brutal Queen, I'll be a goddamn fair one" Elsa hissed, fumbling with a fistful of snow she'd just recently conjured up in her palm.

"Yes, your highness" Kristoff once again bent forward into a small bow before rotating on his heels to face the doorway out until he was stopped by the sharp tone in Elsa's recurring orders.

"Oh and Kristoff…" she started, He turned his head and replied lightly.

"...Yes?"

"How is my sister?"

"Anna?"

"Do I have any other sisters, General Bjorgman?"

"No... Anna is fine, she is very active in helping Venstre".

Elsa smiled a very small smile. It sounded like Anna alright.

"I know that Anna thinks I'm neglecting her but she just has to understand that once Arendelle belongs completely to Venstre, we can be together again. No more ice, no more fire or war. Three years is long enough in my book" Elsa explained with a solemn expression lacing her features. Kristoff cleared his throat before answering.

"No one thinks that of you, much less Anna. She knows that you're doing this for the good of Venstre and herself" he reassured her. She smiled kindly up at him from across the room.

"I hope you're right, General" Elsa soothed.

Kristoff smiled back, turning the large door handle and letting himself out. "I'll inform your messenger, Olaf of his orders to Høyre" he spoke firmly before closing the door shut behind him.

Once Elsa was sure Kristoff had left the scene and his bulky footprints gradually left the hallway outside, she let out a long exasperated sigh she'd been holding back for quite a while.

The slim and blonde Queen neared the large window once again and galred upon her Kingdom of ice, upon all the people below her working hard for the war, sacrificing their dreams, hopes and comfort of their own families to save Arendelle from treason. It wasn't fair. On them, or Anna.

Only the young and strong men and women now resigned in Venstre whilst the elderly, ill, disabled residents and also babies and children were hidden away in the outlands where Spring met the sky and ground. Elsa couldn't risk the young and unfit generations to suffer too.

She knew Anna must hate her for being so focused and hell-bent on defeating King Hans and returning to the Arendelle they once knew but it was how it just had to be. It was how the world decided to pan out in Norway.

It escalated rather quickly those three years ago. After the news of Queen Idun and King Adgar's passing in the merciful waves of the sea, the Southern Isles decided to make their move and shuffle into the right side of Arendelle, claiming half of the fjord and three active volcanoes in amongst the snowy mountains.

The worst must have been the King they chose. By far. King Hans, thirteenth son of the Southern Isles.

Hans and Elsa had a brief conversation when he first moved in and claimed the stolen land. Since then, she'd been plotting against him. War and all hidden behind her back, in her sharp claws of ice each time her piercing blue eyes cast upon him and his terribly handsome demeanor.

"I hope you've got your army ready, _King Hans_" Elsa snarled to her reflection with a devilish smirk.

* * *

><p><em><strong>King Hans' Throne Room, HøyreArendelle, 4 hours later. Imposing battle. **_

"Oh yeah… that's good… just a little further if you please…" King Hans grunted in a soft whisper as he sat upon his throne, sighing in pleasure as a response to the woman on her hands and knees before him, her head bobbing between his legs.

"Yes.. just a little…-"

There was a knock on the door that distracted him, the woman with short brunette hair quickly shooting up, Hans sighed in annoyance. "Aw goddamnit, what do they want now?" He groaned quietly to himself as he zipped up his tight trousers and shared a small smirk to the woman that scuttled quickly to the door, wearing a girlish grin as well as black leather and lace lingerie.

As she fumbled with the door knob, wiping her mouth free of the remnants of the other'knob', Hans stood straight, his fetchy red cloak trailing behind him and a huge golden crown sitting atop his head.

The door opened and another redhead man poked his head in, his eyes widening as the brunette mistress skipped pleasantly past, still in her practically naked form, high chunky heels clanking against the marble tiles of the hall.

"Bye Coco!" Hans called to her, winking as he reached for his scepter.

The other man entered the dark and large, airy room, frowning at his brother in shame and closing the two large doors whose sound echoed throughout the entire room. Hans rolled his eyes, unclipping his cloak and crown, laying them down along with his unecissary scepter.

"Christ, it's just _you_" Hans sighed at the presence of his older brother. Brother VI to be exact. (It took a moment for Hans to remember his brother's actual name).

"You're damn right it's me" Julian growled, stepping closer to his little brother who also took a few steps inwards. Hans adjusted his waistcoat and licked his lips, ready to speak up.

"What seems to be troubling you, dear brother?" The King asked, his arms crossed and his smirk as wide as the day was promising.

"You, you idiotic asshole, you're here getting a blow job while we're in a real fucking crisis right now!" Julian yelled, his combed-back hair shaking forward as he roared.

"Don't raise your voice to the King!" Hans demanded; shouting back, his finger flying forward into a pointing pose, subconscious of the fact that a line of scorching fire flew out of his fingertip, flying past Julian and burning a hole in the collar that stuck obviously out of Julian's brown waistcoat.

"Woops…" Hans grinned.

"Woops indeed, I liked that shirt" Julian sighed.

"Yeah well, you shouldn't have ordered the King around, I _own _you now".

"Hans, just because you're King, there's no need to be cocky. You'll still always be my little brother!"

"Shut up, you…"

Hans circled Julian for a few minutes after their short conversation before swallowing a small lump in his throat and making his way to the door, opening it and letting the light spill in from the hall. Hans sternly power-walked out of the throne room and through the hall, smiling as each woman bowed at his presence. Julian followed like a lost puppy.

"Hans, wait, this is an emer-" Hans quickly muffled Julians voice with his hand sighing contently at the silence. "Oh Julian, why can't you be a woman…" Hans asked rhetorically. Julian discreetly shook free of Hans' grip to answer. "Because the whole damn population of this shithole is women" Julian argued. Hans smirked.

"Exactly" Hans mused "all but you… You interfere with my love life so…"

"You have a _sex _life, not a love life, Hans. There is a difference" Julian informed the King of Høyre who continued walking a step ahead to the main entrance of the palace doors which would take him out into his glorious half-Kingdom.

As they walked, Hans took another second to marvel at how ingenious he was, a child prodigy, now a King who had designed a perfect lair built into one large charcoal mountain, disguised as a volcano, inside a luscious palace. All his and finally something he didn't need to share amongst his older brothers.

Hans finally replied to Julian's statement. "Oh love, sex, marriage, divorce… it's all the same thing really. Is it not?". Julian shook his head and exhaled an exasperated sigh, barely able to even have the motive to argue back at his little brother. _Things were so simpler when he was a douchebag _Julian thought slyly to himself, hoping Hans didn't have _mind-reading _powers as well as fire ones.

When the ginger duo eventually reached the doors, Hans held his palm out flat in front of him. "Open the doors" he commanded, his smirk faded and his eyes strong and serious. The guards that paraded the entrance stood aside, wedging open the heavy doors before they did so and Hans closed his eyes, inhaling the smell of burning coal and molten hot substances.

As his eyes gently flickered open, he was the least to say surprised when a small white creature blocked his vision. Could it be? No… surely not. A snowman.

"Hans, isn't that…?" Julian started, observing Hans who bent forward slightly, squinting at the snowman and examining the poor thing sweating out, only just staying alive by a thick flurry that gently drifted like frozen confetti on him. Hans instantly smiled, welcoming the snowman in with a huge grin.

"Why Olaf, long time no see" Hans snarled, clicking his fingers as a signal for the guards to re close the doors which they did in a matter of seconds. Hans smiled, patting a hot hand on Olaf's back and he heard the snow sizzle, his palm became cold and wet. Which reminded him solemnly that both elements destroyed each other in some shape or form.

"Ouch!" Olaf panted, bouncing away from Hans at a safe distance, his slushy form skidding across the warm marble. Sure it was heated and doing a number on Olaf's weak features but still, the palace was strangely cooler than the outside where lava fumes emanated from their streams and caressed all the bodies of the naked women who pranced about Høyre as if they were in a whorehouse rather than a strong and admittedly promising Kingdom.

Hans continued to scan his emerald eyes over the fidgeting snowman who composed himself as smartly as one retarded clone could and unfortunately, failed miserably at it. Olaf returned Hans' glare uncomfortably, the silence stinging worse than the fire and steam ever could.

"So…" Hans spoke, taking a seat on one of the long read couches that sat inside the lobby, atop the black and white tiled flooring. Julian followed, sitting himself on the chair opposite where Olaf also found himself squeezing in obscurely, his sore feet finally leaving the warmed floor.

"Why does that bitch send a _snowman _in the Kingdom of fire?" Hans questioned aloud, leaning the side of his head on the bend of his wrist. Olaf's eyebrows arched which caused Hans to chuckle slightly as his angry face was just slightly, kind of, almost completely hilarious which only enraged the messenger even more.

"Don't talk about the Queen of Arendelle like that" Olaf growled, his small twig hands clenched into fists. Hans shook his head, a tear of laughter popping from his left eye.

"Oh Olaf…" Hans trailed off with a small grin "Don't waste your petty breath, I could melt you here and now".

"Hans" Julian warned, glaring with piercing yellow eyes towards his younger sibling who sighed once again.

"Okay, okay" Hans moaned in defeat "why are you here, snowdrop?"

Olaf swallowed a lump in his throat, preparing himself for a long and rehearsed speech to which he then slowly delivered in the form of a letter. A paper letter in a blue envelope, the writing beautifully curled with a quill, still fresh and chilly. Hans knew instantly that Elsa, Queen of Venstre had personally wrote this herself for him to read. And so he did.

The letter smelt of fresh ice, so thin and delicate that Hans almost felt guilty by smudging the iced words with his sweating fingertips.

_Dear King Asshole, _

_You think you can carry on screwing with my family's land, do you? Well you can't. I apologise greatly for the informality of this letter but as I write, a storm is brewing above Venstre as proof of my anger and hatred towards you. _

_For starters, the way you manipulate my ancestor's old deal is sickening and then to pursue the land with your fire is beyond words, even for me. _

_You have caked half of Arendelle in thick volcanic rock, you've seeped the life from what used to be joyous and lush. Now dead like the pain I bare to withstand. No more. On the 21st of April, my Queendom's army will invade your Kingdom so yes, this is me, the Queen imposing battle. _

_Arendelle may be small but to the true Arendelle family, it is sacred land, here only to maintain love, snow and sunshine. Take your shit back to the isles because after two years, it is not welcome here anymore. _

_I hope your army is ready. Fire may melt ice but like me, it works both ways. _

_Yours sincerely, Queen Elsa of Venstre, Arendelle. _

"... Hans?" Julian spoke curiously, watching as Hans clutched the letter tightly, his eyebrows arched furiously, his fingers trembling, causing the letter to shake under such a tight grip. Julian wisely shuffled a step further away from Hans who then sharply inhaled and slowly exhaled, his eyes closed, the letter gliding gently to the ground. He opened his eyes, the anger subsiding to calm whispers.

Hans had focused in on the Southern Isles' crest that was engraved on the shining gold of the couch as he spoke indirectly, though everybody knew that his speech was aimed at Olaf who sat, gripping his feet casually.

"Your Queen speaks a lot of bullshit, huh?" He spoke sternly, allowing himself a fraction of a faint chuckle. Olaf didn't even strain himself getting worked up like the last time.

"No, she speaks only but truth" Olaf informed him, sitting straight and formal once again as he had been carefully instructed by Elsa herself. Hans sighed and Julian repeated the light though aggravating noise.

The King glared at the letter through the corner of his eye and Julian quickly scooped it up into his own palm before Hans had a chance to burn it to crisp.

His almond eyes scanned through the sentences like a bullet and all to be heard in the silence of the crackling fire and ticking of the clock was Julian whispering over and over "shit, shit, shit".

When the letter was finally abandoned, Julian faced his brother with wide and serious orbs.

"You fucknuckle" Julian cursed through gritted teeth, his fists balled into tight, threatening punches but still he held a restrained complexion as any fool would know that to mess with a King who had power over debatably; the strongest element on Earth would be practically suicide. Hans chuckled at this thought, leaving Julian even more enraged.

For some reason, it felt good to finally be the brother who pushes buttons, who antagonizes, who makes the rules and calls the shots. A refreshing truth, the turn of a new leaf.

"I am not anymore of a fucknuckle than you are, _Julie_" Hans grinned childishly, waving his hand at one of the maids who came skipping in her tight red dress that went just above the knee, her sleek black hair flowing behind. At that moment, Hans took a second to realise that he never had any blue-eyed blondes on the premises. Bimbos _or _Snow Queens.

"Wine?" Hans queried with a small smile, motioning to the tray of tall scarlet red rosé wine that the maid carried. She nodded, passing him a glass and then trotting along off. Julian stared at Hans in both disgust and utter disbelief.

"We're related" Julian stated as if it were the worst news he'd heard all year.

"Lucky you" Hans replied, bringing the rim of the glass to his lips.

"Why are you so goddamn laid back now!?"

"Why are you so angry? Stop yelling, _please _you're reminding me of that bloody snow bitch".

Olaf shot Hans a deathly stare who instantly corrected himself. "Oh I'm sorry, not _bitch_, the snow witch. Better?" He took another sip of his wine as the silence spread gently over them, tension vibrating at every corner of the room. Mostly emanating from Julian's direction.

"What do you intend to do about this, then?" Julian asked, trying to calm himself down as best as he could. Hans sat back, thought for a moment, took a sip of his rosé wine and then collapsed into a respectful answer.

"Well…" Hans started, placing the glass atop the charcoal coffee table. Everyone stayed silent as he finished his sentence. "I knew this day would come sooner or later. She'd fall tired of my attendance here and want to drive me out..."

Hans stood up, circling the table slowly with soft, watchful eyes, a calm demeanour keeping the listeners hushed whilst he continued his speech.

"The Queen of Venstre wants all of Arendelle in her tiny feminine hands. To be honest, it's far too much for a tiny woman like her to be ruling a large city like this. If she wants war, we'll give it to her and by Christ we'll win, by Jesus I tell you all of Arendelle will be coated in volcanoes and lava and hot, naked women" Hans explained with passion lacing his thick voice.

"What a sex pest" Olaf muttered to Julian who grinned slightly, completely agreeing. Hans luckily heard not a word.

"I shall inform Queen Elsa" Olaf announced, jumping off of the couch, ignoring Hans' grimace towards the snow trail he'd left piling on the couch from his personal flurry of snow Elsa had made for him, extra robust and cold to support his form in the harsh and immoral climate of Høyre.

"Until next time" Hans smirked.


	2. Battle Revisions

**Chapter Two**

Battle Revisions

* * *

><p><em><strong>King Hans' Meeting Room, HøyreArendelle, 8:45pm, 20/04/1784. Revising Plans. **_

The night was clear and the stars were out, blanketing both Venstre and Høyre in soft silver beams of light. The whole environment was sleepy and peaceful which was ironic considering the next day would be infused with violence and gore, hatred and the return of old family feuds.

In Venstre, the ice stood motionless, moonbeams reflecting off of each peak of frozen magic, the snow sparkling in happiness as the cold breeze of the night caressed each crystal and indigo rock. Most of Elsa's Queendom were quietly snoozing, drooping into their warm beds, soldiers gathered in bars being the only noise throughout the Kingdom.

On the right, gathered Høyre who were quite the opposite. Though the atmosphere was warm and slow, almost everyone was awake. The soldiers (who were 95% female) patrolled the black surface of the city, holding weapons such as spears, swords and bows and arrows across their shoulders, large bonfires crackling in all four corners of the city and lava spurting deadly molten rock through the cracks of the stagnant and desolate paths.

All of Høyre was bathed in a warm, titian-orange glow. Within the highest room of the castle that rest on a thick, spacious ledge of charred, crisp rock stood Hans, glaring out of the window much like Queen Elsa had the day before, his eyes glowing with determination like hers, too.

"Gentlemen" Hans started, turning around to face his long debate table in which all twelve of his brothers seated silently, all looking down at a long map of Arendelle, both sides included along with the Spring outlands and close mountain ranges. Small figurine counters stood like pennies on the map, allocating to the group where Hans' army resided now and where they would flee to next.

The brothers who had been vacant during Elsa's declaration and Olaf's presence the evening before had rushed from their standing points at the Southern Isles, Weselton, Corona, Svalbard and various other Kingdoms and countries in a huge rush just for this meeting, just for this battle and many were the least to say annoyed and aggravated they would have to attend, leaving their own duties behind at home to once again help their youngest brother succeed. But what choice did they have? It was either comply to Hans' requests or decline and face the consequences of being cremated into ashes despite they were not yet a corpse. They also knew that if such punishments blocked their path, Hans would not be afraid to go ahead and pull the plug on them, he never cared much for the siblings due to a rough series of events during his childhood.

"The battle will commence tomorrow at noon. The aim? To fight until the blades of our swords taste blood and death, until lava will finally be granted permission to swallow up that arctic wasteland" Hans explained, plopping himself discreetly on the chair and crossing his legs, leaning forward on the table; he was hunched forward on the length's end so he could face each of his brothers with a small smirk. Julian sat with his tongue suffocating between the exasperated clench of his teeth. Each brother stared ahead to process Hans' words.

With a long stick and hook, Hans reached forward past flickering candlelight and hooked his metal pointer around a group of about twenty small red counters. Hans shifted the counters onto a ruled line between an opening in the middle of the wall that divided Høyre and Venstre. The line was the closest to Venstre. The _front line. _

Now that Hans had formed five different lines, getting larger in the numbers of soldiers as they progressed backwards, each brother noticed that there were names written on each counter. The strongest titles were of course labeled in the front line such as Scarlet, Montana, Dina, Krista, Charlene and many other strong female characters that wandered their way into the Kingdom.

In the period of around five minutes, all of the red counters were lined up in neat rows and clusters over the map and each brother quietly observed as Hans began to shuffle the blue counters of Venstre, trying to predict their structure.

Julian was rather taken aback by the two sides of Hans. On a normal day, he'd be cocky, self-centred and filled to the brim with sordid, lewd images but on days much like these, his eyes were filled with concentration, his lips were pursed into a straight line rather than a cheeky smirk and his voice was thick with encouragement towards his brothers and soldiers.

Once Hans had finally arranged each blue and red counter into perfect order, he began to talk once more.

"Queen Elsa's army isn't as plentiful as ours. From my knowledge, Venstre now has an army of eighty-four men and sixty-one women whilst we have a total of… well, one-hundred and seventy-seven very strong women" Hans told the siblings, some of which rolled their eyes as they took into account just how much a minority men were in Høyre but after a frown from their little brother, the King, they all silenced.

"You know what?" Hans spoke simultaneously. "It's nice bossing you guys around for once". There was a short, thinking pause after Hans had spoke and the eldest brother, Simon stood to his feet, his face full of faint annoyance.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Simon growled, his arms folding through each other tightly. Felix and Sebastian, the twins also followed after in synchrony.

"Yeah, what'd ya mean?!" They howled together. Julian collapsed his face into his palm and sighed, gently shaking his head whilst Hans smiled, rebelling in the irony of his situation, at the hot fire through his veins that kept him the one on top, the one he always had wished to be.

"Don't worry, just sit down" Hans quietly ordered, dismissing motions waving through his hands. All three Simon, Felix and Sebastian remained stood with subtle anger swirling in their beady eyes.

"I said SIT!" Hans shouted much louder than intended, a few of the other men jumping at the suddenness of his tone. After a few silent moments, noting that fire was starting to burn from Hans' fingertips and into the wood of the long table, the three brothers took a hesitant seat and grunted silently to themselves. Hans looked them over slowly and warily, allowing him a few moments of silence to calm down, for the fire to absorb back into his blood and away from human harm.

"As I was saying…" The King started, circling his table although he sensed the negative anger building up over many of the men in the room. "When we attack, we attack hmm… _fairly _let's say, give them half a chance of a good fight at least."

Simon stared at Hans in subtle horror, a frown distinguished so potently by the continuous brow he had grown from a young boy. "Hans, are you implying that Queen Elsa and her army are _weak_?" Simon asked and in that one single tone, Hans could detect hints and shots of sarcasm, annoyance, disbelief and yet belief at the same time, too. Hans smirked.

"Why no, dear brother" Hans grinned "I'm saying that she _is _weak and not in the way that is suitable for battle of any kind."

Julian cocked one eyebrow upwards and rested his elbows on the sturdy table, about to speak, about to protest but with the flick of Hans' wrist and the click of his fingers, a handful of ash scattered before the poor man's face, silencing his questions so that the King could proceed in speaking.

"Sure, Elsa is _physically _strong. She built most of the Kingdom herself, with no help. She's run it with so much dedication and determination that she hasn't let me otherthrow the whole package of Arendelle yet and she had the boldness to approach me via her messenger of course and propose war, _war _I tell you. Arendelle's first civil war in over five centuries and most likely to become the biggest and most eventful. I tell you, the happenings of tomorrow will be made into stories and pantomimes, you can't even begin to imagine. On that level she is not weak_. _But as I have watched her from afar as she does to me, I've learnt that her real weakness is her sister" Hans told them, pausing for a breath.

All man faced each other in confusion.

"Princess Anna?" Sebastian and Felix spoke in synchrony with one another. Hans nodded.

"Precisely" the redhead King confirmed.

"Hans… what have you planned?" Julian asked sheepishly, regretting asking in the first place and in fear of what answer he'd be given in return.

"Anna is the key to everything Elsa does. Whether that be waking up an hour early, fighting for the Kingdom or requesting that her sister stays put and out of danger. That Queen is smart I tell you, but not too smart. I know that every insecurity she has, leads down to her sister, Anna and the only way we can get what we want without wasting all the beautiful women soldiers to Venstre's consumption is to take it slyly, steal those insecurities from her and lift the weight off her shoulders."

All eyes were on Hans as he took his seat once again. Julian knew the plan but averted his eyes towards the ground where nothing but the floor stared back at him.

"You're going to kidnap Princess Anna?" Otto, the second eldest brother observed, fingers clasped around his long, angular chin. Hans chuckled very faintly and scratched his nails across the jagged surface of the table, leaving sharp and charred black lines on the wood.

"I wouldn't call it kidnapping" Hans told Otto though his tone of voice was uncertain. "More… persuading."

Julian quickly shot up out of his chair faster than a bullet, the chair falling backwards with a clank behind him, his face was full of fury that had been suppressed for only far too long, his fists were clenched like tight balls of steel.

"Hans you are _not _taking the Princess hostage" Julian growled, feeling it his duty as second-in-command, obviously forgetting who called the shots around this city. Hans faced him with raised eyebrows and the two just stared at one another for a long amount of time, silence casting upon the surprised brothers who dared to even blink or twitch. Hans then swiped his tongue over his lips and bit onto his top lip, nodding slowly. His movements were almost too slow that Julian barely noticed the King moving forward towards him though his eyes remained focused on the floor below them.

Quickly like a flash, Hans' arm darted out past Julian's flabbergasted face and he latched his strong hand around Julian's neck, forcing the poor man to stick to the wall, his face glowing red and eyes bulbous, his arms and legs kicking and flopping around like a helpless fish on a line. Hans bared his shining white teeth fiercely and growled to his older brother like a black bear.

"You do _NOT _tell the King what to do around here! I call the rules, I order the army and _I _own this Kingdom!" He roared "and do you know why, dear brother? Because if anyone else tries to do my job for me and boss me around then I'll turn them to ashes, you hear me?!" At that point, Julian had began to scream in a deep, almost constipated tone of voice, yelping upward. For Hans was gradually burning the flash on his neck.

When Hans had seen it through that Julian was suffering to the climax of his pain, he let go of the tight, hot clasp around Julian's neck and let the Prince fall to his knees, his breaths splutters of deep cries and he delicately tried to tend the wounds on his neck. A scarlet handprint tattooed the once-pale skin between his shoulder and jaw, it was even emanating steam which was visible to each brother who shivered slightly when Hans made his way back to the end on the table, excusing Julian to continue weeping in the background.

"Right, does anyone else want to add to Julian's idea?" Hans asked with an innocent smile, clasping his warm hands together and glancing around the table, of course expecting intimidated silence. Which was what he received. "Good" he said after no replies "let's just jump into it, then."

All men stood to their feet in straight, orderly arrows as if playing the part of a set of toy soldiers and they watched intently as Hans began to reposition various other figurines on the planning board. The sounds of Julian howling painfully was still prominent but Hans made a clear facial expression that he was to be ignored and soon, the cries muffled out into the sound of Hans' instructions.

"Long story short, Høyre's fantabulous army will set out at midday, as Queen Elsa planned. This will be a clear distraction from the fact that you, Sebastian and Felix will be off to capture Princess Anna who- as I have come to find, will not be fighting in Venstre's army due to Elsa's protectiveness, which just makes the whole ordeal all the more… delicious" Hans explained, ending his line with a smirk.

"Anna will be located within the castle's dungeons because it's the safest place in Venstre's castle and yet again, planned by that bimbo. God, blondes are so dumb and predictable" Hans sighed "I can also imagine that the blonde Queen will be constantly trying to keep an eye on her little sister in case she senses that we are inevitably doing this. So Julian, this is where you come in. Even though I nearly melted your skin to putty, accept my apologies, be a lad and run the orders for me whilst I distract the Queen personally. I mean, I know that is being hypocritical of me but orders are orders and I trust you the most" Hans told him though Julian barely had enough strength to answer.

King Hans drifted slowly towards the door, nodding politely should him and one of his siblings catch each other in a bland and straight gaze.

"I'm departing to my chambers for the night, gentlemen. Your rooms are catered for and shall be presented to you by request of one of my palace maids" he continued walking, hands embracing each other behind his back. He stepped over Julian who was crouched in agony on the warm floor. "And for God's sake, someone help this man."

Hans left without a single hint of guilt from his drastic and violent actions to Julian's neck and the brothers were left in dark silence to tend to Julian. Hans left for sleep, for the next day would be filled with bloodshed and powerful events of two elements fighting together.

_**Princess Anna's Chambers, Venstre/Arendelle, 9:00pm, 20/04/1784. Convincing. **_

Anna had been anticipating the next day, for she was full of excitement and yet full of worry all at the same time for what would happen. Already, the Princess was clothed appropriately for sleeping, a baby-pink nightgown draped across her figure and her braids were undone into two partings of straight auburn hair. She couldn't stop grinning back at her reflection, picturing herself in the ice armour Elsa had crafted for her and the rest of Venstre's soldiers.

Expectedly, she heard a few knocks vibrate against the thick door of her bedroom and after the Princess' consent, Elsa glided in slowly, her eyes pinned to the floor where a murky blue robe ghosted across the wood panels of the flooring. Anna ignored Elsa's solemn expression and instead, jumped up to wrap her arms around her sister and giggle uncontrollably, nuzzling her smile into the crook of Elsa's neck.

"Elsa!" Anna exclaimed merrily, tightening the embrace. Elsa awkwardly ribboned her own arms around Anna's small frame and bit her lip. "H-hey."

"Oh I've been really excited, I missed you and all but I got in some good training and I'll slay some fire wielders like a badass wind Queen and I'll make you proud because-"

"Anna" Elsa interrupted though the redhead continued to let nonsense spill further from her mouth.

Finally after much unnecessary talk, Anna glanced up to meet Elsa's sad and drooping gaze, front teeth buried into the red plumpness of her bottom lip and Anna immediately untied her arms from the small of Elsa's back thinking in a panic that she had done something wrong or something to upset her older sister.

"Elsa, what's wrong?" Anna asked, her large round eyes glistening in Elsa's direction with fear that she'd made a mistake being so open. It wouldn't have come as a surprise either, the two hadn't spoken a full sentence to one another since the declaration of war letter had been sent out to _King Dickhead _(as Elsa referred to him as). Neither did they hug like this or even come an inch further from the closeness they shared at this moment. Anna had thoughtfully kept her distance because she knew that Elsa liked to keep her business and planning independent, despite how much Anna longed to help a little. Sometimes Anna would make herself believe that Elsa was tired of her pestering and that was the only thought that got Anna to let go of her helpless cling on Elsa.

"I'm fine Anna, you should be getting some sleep" Elsa then told her, sighing quietly as she caught sight of Anna's ice-customized armour that currently dressed the wooden mannequin beside the pale green wardrobe. _How can I tell her? _Elsa thought _she won't like this. _

Anna stared into Elsa's blue irises for a while before jumping upwards, startling the Queen with a large, beaming smile. "How can I possibly sleep when I'm to be a _soldier_! They don't sleep, they train and train and oh God- I didn't train today, Elsa I must get to the practice rooms. Maybe Kristoff is still up? Wait, of course he's up, he's always up! You know why? Cos' he's a soldier! Elsa I must-"

"No Anna!" Elsa immediately roared, silence quickly filling into the dead, candlelit room of Anna whose eyes enlarged to glassy green beads of subtle fear. Elsa covered her mouth, taking a step back from Anna and luckily, no stressed ice followed in her footprints.

"I'm sorry, Anna but you can't go tomorrow" Elsa stated quietly, trying not to let her voice wobble and appear stern and respectful, her hands grasped together before her. Eye contact however, was avoided throughout the whole of Elsa's heart-rendering confession.

"What do you mean?" Anna queried, also taking a wide step backwards.

"I mean that you're not fighting with us tomorrow" Elsa told her "it's too dangerous, you need to stay here."

Anna's face crumpled and her lips stiffened, her breaths were short and ragged and for a brief moment, Elsa feared Anna would start to cry as she glared down sulkily at her barefeet, sadness brimming around her eyelids. Elsa sighed and swallowed, already guilt oozed in through her chest to eat away at her like a parasite. Anna hated receiving bad news just as much- if not more than Elsa despised giving it and seeing the young woman's moods sink to the ground and beneath the ice mentally killed Elsa, already ensuring a sharp headache for the duration of the long night.

Luckily, Anna averted her eyes upwards again and instead, she bared not much emotion at all. No wide smile greeted her face and nor did the presence of unhappiness but her lips were pursed into a straight and thin line, her blinks were almost robotic and the only thing that reassured Elsa that her sister was still the distractible, giddy Anna was the fact that the Princess groped a handful of pinky cloth and fiddled between the creases as Elsa spoke. This time _with _eye contact.

"I've had a long think about this in the time whilst planning and I can't risk you getting injured or killed or anything like that, it breaks my heart just thinking about it, you know?" Elsa explained. Anna nodded without saying a word which only reassured Elsa to proceed attempting to explain herself, to try and convince her younger sister.

"I know you would make a great fighter but just think about this properly, you're the Princess of this Kingdom. Next in line if I get killed or just die and God forbid I'll ever have children. You could be Queen one day and if not, you're still of royal blood to Venstre and the whole of Arendelle in fact. Which is why we need to keep you safe. No doubt Hans will try and target you because I know that they know you are the most important thing to me, of course they'll try and get rid of you to weaken my throne. This can't happen, I love you too much."

Anna stiffened slightly and composed her slouched figure ready to talk. Elsa knew that Anna was her opposite: energetic instead of calm, hopeless-romantic instead of strong and above all, persistent instead of accepting. And so as any hypothesis goes, Anna proved the theory.

"Don't you think that I've thought about that, too? Sure, you're the smarter one out of us but I know they'd be after me more than any fighter in the battlefield which is why I've been training _extra _hard with Kristoff, I've been working my butt off to match the frontliners and I can safely say that I could confidently and safely fight with them. For Arendelle back in our hands, of course. Plus the rest of the soldiers have my back, I can wear a full-face helmet if you like just please, please, _please _let me fight with them" She begged.

Elsa swallowed and sighed once again. "Anna, this isn't a game, this is real life and it's _dangerous_. The men and women in our army have been training as sword wielders for a year at the very least, you've only just learnt to hold the thing properly. A month of training will not get you far but instead, just knock you down. I don't know what you think this is going to be. Høyre will not surrender, we will not somehow come to a magical agreement of peace and every time a blade comes your way at full speed, not every soldier will be there to save your ass. It's serious stuff, Anna. I was stupid for agreeing to this in the first place."

"Then why did you?"

"I don't know, maybe because it made you happy."

The whole of Anna's chamber settled into peaceful silence and Anna bit the cuticle of her left thumb in thought. "What will I do then? Sit up here in my room and watch the action" Anna deadpanned.

"No! That would be preposterous, if any of Hoyre's pests sneak into the castle, it'll be the first place they'll look" Elsa informed.

"Oh shit, not the bloody dungeons"

"Anna, you _have_ to. Nobody besides us and the castle staff know the location of the dungeons and luckily, they're empty so you shouldn't be attracting much attention"

"I'll be alone, not knowing if you're dead or not"

"Olaf will keep you company"

"For fuck sake Elsa, let me fight with you. I'm strong, I can deal with it!"

"No, you _know _that I wanted to evacuate you to the Spring outlands with the rest of the villagers yet you insisted on staying here and if you stay in Venstre then you _have _to follow the Queen's rules to stay safe!"

"Fine."

Anna trudged towards her bed and fell against the soft mattress, her face buried in cushions and her expression sad and withering. Elsa had never felt so guilty for months and despite each time she opened her mouth, Anna didn't stir and her sobs began fill the pillow she rest upon.

Elsa slowly headed towards the door, letting the candle burn its last half of wax instead of distinguishing it there; she couldn't very well leave her beloved sister with a broken promise _and _in the dark. Elsa sighed deeply and softly spoke "I'm sorry, Anna but this is for your own safety" before creaking the door slowly closed.

Upon her journey to her main study through the wide, airy halls, she bumped into Kai, her royal advisor and smiled politely, the sadness from her previous conversation visibly drained and invisible from her pale face. "Kai" she greeted him and he bowed gently.

Kai was one of the few staff that had stayed in the castle rather than joining their families who head to the safety of the outlands and with the majority of them gone, the palace seemed more empty than it should of. "Your majesty" he smiled with a thick bottom lip and a dark fringe. Elsa noted: he was a due a shave. But she didn't blame him for neglecting himself a little considering how she'd been frantically ordering him around among other things.

"How is our Queen doing this fine night?" Kai asked.

"Splendid" Elsa replied sarcastically "my Kingdom is under threat, my people are to be lost and my sister is in a mood with me."

Kai chuckled faintly and not enough to be rude. "Oh your highness, times will be tough but King Hans is cocky and let's say… an _amateur_, he really has no idea how to fight for Arendelle but you do. This will all begin and be over tomorrow and you will still be standing. We'll corner this King into checkmate."

Elsa smiled a small smile and nodded slowly. "I hope you're right" she whispered. "and one last thing…"

"Yes, Queen Elsa?"

"Make sure Anna is in the dungeons before 8:00am with Olaf and comfort"

"Of course, your highness."

And with that, the two departed, ready to face a day of violence and redemption.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: It's late, I know. Forgive me :)**

**Next chapter will most definitely be the beginning of the battle and you honestly don't know how happy I am to end up writing such long and chunky chapters for you all. Thank you for all my follows and faves, never got that many on a Helsa story before so quickly! Also, I appreciate that there isn't much to review about in early chapter but I really enjoy and benefit from hearing you feedback; good or bad, I like to know how I can improve, your ideas, questions and overall opinions. It's all good. So leave one, yeah? Till next chapter :)**

**~MaliJo x**


End file.
